


Nights in Tulsa

by among_presidents



Series: The Outsiders One-Shots [1]
Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Phone Sex, modern au?, phone sex operator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/among_presidents/pseuds/among_presidents
Summary: Your prompt: // NSFWPerson B has taken a job as a phone sex operator to make some more money and they end up talking to Person A.Steve Randle and OFC
Relationships: Steve Randle/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Outsiders One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881229
Kudos: 6





	Nights in Tulsa

I worked as a phone sex operator from the wee hours of midnight to 6 AM. It was a great way to get easy money as I didn’t have any other job, and the hours were flexible. Tonight I had a feeling that it would be a great paying night and looking back on it, it was indeed.

I waited for the phone to ring, and it soon did, a man named Steve was on the line.

“Hi Steve, what can I do for you?” I was trained to start the calls like that always, it gives you a chance to get to know the caller. “I-I need companionship. Might I ask what your name is?”

“You can call me Marie sir. Would you like me to call you Steve tonight?”

“Yes Marie, sir sounds too southern and proper for me.”

“Alright, Steve what kind of companionship were you hoping to find tonight?”

“I need someone to help me get off, surely you can help with that.”

“I sure can, what would you like to start with?”

“What are you wearing Marie?” This is where we start. I tell the client in a sultry voice what I’m wearing, exaggerating a bit, as my normal pajamas are not exciting.

“I’m wearing a black mini skirt, with fishnet leggings. And a wine red top.”

“What color are your undergarments Marie?”

“I’m wearing baby blue lingerie Steve, just for you.”

“Mmm, Marie how’d you know blue was my favorite color baby?”

“What are you wearing Steve? What do I have the honor of taking off of you tonight?”

“I’m just wearing blue checkered flannel pants and green boxers. No shirt so I can feel your hands dragging across my abs.” I’d never had a client lead the conversation so well like this, I was shocked. 

“Oh my goodness”, I said in almost a moan. “You are bringing this right along. What do you want to do to me, Steve?”

“Oh baby, I wanna take that pretty little top off, see that baby blue bra of yours. Can I take it off?”

“Of course Steve.”

“I’ll kiss around your neck a little bit, maybe leave a hickey or two?”

“Oh please do, show others what you did to me tonight.”

“I’ll take off your bra, hold your perky boobs in my hands, tweak a nipple, suck on a nipple.” This guy knew passion, I wish I was on his side of the phone, let him be the operator tonight.

“Oh Steve baby, do you know what you’re doing to me?”

“Oh, Marie baby are you wet?”

“Almost there, what else will you do to me?”

“Lay you back on the bed, kiss down your stomach, make you giggle as my kisses tickle your skin. Unzip your skirt, leave the tights on though, I think they’re hot.”

I wanted to touch myself, but we’re not allowed to engage. I wished I was on the other side of the phone, maybe if he was touching me right now.

“Can I touch you, Steve? Run my warm hands down your stomach? Make your breath hitch in your throat at my light touches. How about if I palm you through your pants, tease you a little.”

“Oh baby, Marie...I want to go down on you so bad.”

“Not yet, Steve, we have to get you stiff and ready.”

I heard movement on the other side and knew he was taking his pants off to stroke himself.

“Are you touching yourself now?”

“Mhmm. God, I wish I could feel your slender fingers around my cock.”

I heard the wet sounds of skin slapping and smiled to myself, I usually let the caller do their business unless they wanted me to talk to them. I listened to him moan as he enjoyed himself.

“Mm, oh god, I wish this was your mouth, Marie. Gooood, it feels so good.”

“Mhm baby keep going, I want to hear the noises you make.”

It was just a few more minutes before I heard his breathing get shallower, his moans got choked in his throat, and he came with a groan.

“Mm, I loved hearing you pleasure yourself, baby. Don’t forget to get cleaned up and get a good night’s sleep.”

He chuckled to himself and I heard shuffling again.

“Goodness Marie, thank you for tonight.”

“Of course Steve, call me again. When the call is over don’t forget to go to our website and record your call for your payment.” I smiled to myself as I quieted my voice and talked in a sultry tone. “And leave a little review for your caller tonight.”

“Goodnight Marie.”

“Goodnight Steve.”

* * *

Steve ended up calling again, but it had been almost a month. I wrote down his phone number and kept it on my desk at home so I knew if his call came through.

When he called again, he sounded upset.

“Hello caller, may I ask who I’m speaking with tonight?”

“Marie...it’s, it’s Steve again.”

“Oh hello Steve, and to what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Marie...my girlfriend broke up with me.” My stomach dropped, even though I was nothing but a phone sex operator to him. In training, we are told not to expect any callers to call back, because some may only call in a time of loneliness. But Steve called back.

“I’m so sorry Steve. What can I help you with tonight?”

“I just...can we just talk tonight?”

“Of course. Where should we start?”

“Tell me your worst breakup story.”

I can do that, just change the names of people and he won’t know who you are.

“Well Steve, I dated a guy named Brad a year ago. Looking back on it he was a douche, but at the time I loved him dearly. He and I dated for almost a year, and he broke up with me on our year anniversary.” I heard a sniffle on the other side. I wanted so badly to comfort him, but I was nowhere near him and speaking to him over the phone.

“Do you want to talk about something else Steve?”

“Oh...no keep talking about your breakup. I’m sorry if I sound dejected, she was my everything.”

“Would you like to talk about it?” All of a sudden, his tone rose. “She fucking cheated on me, Marie!”

“Oh my goodness, I’m sorry Steve. No one deserves that.”

“I went to her house to pick her up for a date today, and I waited in my truck because she usually comes right out or is already outside waiting. I waited for 20 minutes. I took my spare key and walked in, shouting her name. It was silent, so I walked around the house still yelling for her. As I got around to her bedroom I heard creaking, it was real quiet. When I opened the door I saw her fully naked on top of some dude I didn’t even recognize.” My heart sunk. I felt deeply for him. He kept talking. “I kept calm, but I was angry. I was taught that nothing good ever comes from arguing. I left the room and stood out in the hallway, waiting for them to get decent. A few minutes later and the guy leaves, I was able to talk to her, but she wanted to yell. I kept my composure as she spat at me, saying I was the reason she cheated, I wasn’t enough for her, I didn’t do enough for her. But I was about to take her to lunch at our favorite buffet! I didn’t understand.

“She yelled at me until I left, then I came home and didn’t say a word to any of my friends. I’ve been a hermit all day long, only deciding to call you as I cried in my room all day.” He let out a sigh and choked sob.

“I’m glad you called to talk and didn’t decide to do anything irrational. And I’m glad you just let all of your feelings out for me.”

“Oh god, Marie it felt good to do that. I’m so surprised that she yelled at me, that girl has a voice.” I laughed to myself, it sounded as if he wasn’t crying anymore.

“Hey Steve, how are you feeling now?”

“Well, my tears are dried, if that’s what you’re asking. But it did feel good to talk it out. It won’t be easy to get over her though, I loved that girl with my whole heart.”

“I know, it sucks. But the first few days after the breakup is the worst. You’ll live with it and then you’ll be fine.”

“I cannot thank you enough, Marie.”

“Oh of course Steve. When the call has ended don’t forget to go to our website and pay for your call, leave a review for your caller.”

We said goodbye and he hung up. 

* * *

The nights were uneventful without Steve calling in. He was different, I just knew. And I know, I’m breaking a training rule ‘ _don’t expect the client to keep calling_ ’ but how could I not after both times were very personal seeming.

I answered another call until it was suddenly 4 am. I sat around until another call shook me from boredom.

“Hello, may I ask who I’m talking to tonight?”

“Oh thank goodness, Marie. It’s Steve.” I felt myself smiling as a blush heated my cheeks. “Oh hello Steve, how are you tonight?”

“I’m honestly bored.”

“I should’ve asked this earlier as its customary but both previous times you’ve called it’s been a bit, um, personal don’t you think?”

“Yes, I agree. Now, what did you want to ask?”

“What do you do for work that you’re just up at these hours to call?”

“Oh, I own a gas station with a life long buddy of mine. And we usually get up around this time to open the shop.” I did not expect him to have a profession like that. He seemed like a construction working guy. “Oh okay, understandable. But I also must ask, how do you have time to call in if you’re opening a shop at this time?”

“Oh, my buddy opens the shop. I come in later to work on cars.”

“Oh okay. So you’re a mechanic?”

“Well, we both are. My goodness, you should see the chicks that come in just to try and get his number. He doesn’t seem interested ever, he’s too happy with himself to have a girlfriend.”

“Well, that’s alright. As long as he’s comfortable with his life that shouldn’t matter.”

“Exactly, hey do you have another job besides this?”

“No, I’ve never needed to have a second job. This pays quite well.”

“Are you dating?” I let out a laugh. 

“No, can you imagine on a date I tell the guy I work for a phone sex company? God, he’s probably a caller.” We both laughed now. It got quiet, and suddenly awkward until Steve spoke again.

“Hey I’m sorry this call is short Marie, I have to get some shut-eye before my buddy calls me into work.”

“Oh of course Steve, it’s no problem. Sleep well alright?”

“Thanks, Marie, goodnight.”

“Goodnight Steve.”

* * *

I met a caller today. I met Steve today. It’s a one in a million chance to meet a caller, that’s why everything is confidential, so a caller can’t find out who I am and where I live. But I found him.

I went to the DX, the gas station just a few miles down the road. I never go to it even though it is close by, as I’m always in the city when I need gas. I stopped in to see a handsome man at the counter, “Sodapop” in red print on his shirt. I commented on his name with a laugh, he said his parents were unique. They sure were for naming their son that.

“Um, 20 at pump 3 please.”

“Of course ma’am. Steve is pumping that for you right now.” Steve, couldn’t be the Steve I know, but I smiled anyway.

“I knew a Steve.” Better to say that than keep it at present tense.

“Oh, knew one?”

“Yeah, I went to high school with him.” Lie, I wish I knew Steve. “Oh alright. Are you getting any drinks or snacks with your gas today?” I quickly looked at the racks by the counter, picking up a bag of Bugles and a movie theater box of M&M’s. I saw the fridge behind him, asking for a cherry coke.

“Oh those are my favorite, I love cherry coke.”

“Oh me too, I hope Coke never gets rid of them.” I paid for my snacks and gas, “Keep the change.” Then I left to go back to my car, a man finishing up on my gas.

“Thank you, kind sir!” I set my snacks in my seat through the open window, I heard a slight gasp from someone. I looked up at the man pumping my gas, he looked like he’d just seen a ghost.

“Cat got your tongue?” I saw his lips move, the voice in a whisper.

“Excuse me?” I looked at the same name tag on his left breast “Steve” it read. I smiled again, thinking about my caller.

“Marie...”, he finally said. “Oh my”, it was my turn to whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked this one-shot(???) with Steve Randle. I have more one-shots in the process with the other guys in the Outsiders gang that I may make into one big collection because posting them separate seems silly to me. I am also writing kind of like a part two to this so please let me know if you want this continue!


End file.
